My High School Love
by kagino
Summary: Kagome comes to a new school not knowing anyone. makes new friends, has high school drama and finds love in a weird place. SESSHKAG al the way! oh and this is my first fan fic so plz no hate


Kagome is loved by all but what happens when she gets a new best friend who she starts to fall for will it be love or just a high school crush. Sessh/Kag

Hey everyone this is my first thing added on here so please no bashing hope you like :)

Kagome was running down the street almost late for school she couldn't be late on the first day to a new school it just couldn't happen to her. Once she got there she had two minutes to get her books and run to first hour, Art, what a great way to start off the day.

Once she reached the door the bell rang and she let out a breath, and walked in to give her teacher a note. The teacher, Mr. Takahashi asked for my slip, which I gave him quickly.

"Ok everyone this is Kagome Higurashi she will be joining us for the rest of the year." He looked at me and told me to sit in the middle next to a girl named Sango. She was very pretty long black hair pulled into a tight pony tail and fair skin, but you could also tell she was very strong.

"Hello I'm Sango?" she said while smiling warmly at me asking for my name. "Hello I'm Kagome I just moved here from America, my mother moves around a lot." I answered honestly. She introduces me to many people the two people behind her were Inuyasha and Kikyo they had been dating for two years now and looked totally happy together. Inuyasha had shiny silver hair and golden eyes, but what was even cooler is he had dog ears on the top of his head, while Kikyo somewhat looked like me, long black hair, thin and tall, but the difference between us was while she had brown eyes I had blue. Then there was a man next to Sango his name was Miroku I guess he's a bit a of a pervert cause every ten minutes I heard Sango slap him, ha-ha.

The bell rang and it was time for second hour I had Science with Mrs. Suzuki. She looked about twenty-eight, still very young all the boys I guess thought she was about it with her short pink hair and bright green eyes. I had this class with only one person I knew so far which would be Inuyasha, he was actually really cool to hang out with. We talk almost the entire period until some boy walked up to me with a brown ponytail and looked like a rugged wolf, His name was Koga. "How would you like to be my woman." That one sent me for a loop have you ever met someone that just came out and said that it was kind of creepy my day was just getting weirder by the minute.

We were learning about Blood Lines and Traits. It was easy match Little b with B big and since big B is dominate it gets that trait simple and easy till we throw in more than one trait.

The bell rang woo-hoo that means third hour, this day was going by so fast. I ran to third hour as fast as I could to see who was all in there, but none of the people I knew were not even Inuyasha just some preppy people ding there make-up and flipping their hair. One girl had red hair with green eyes, another had brown hair with yellow eyes(personally she looked like a cat), and the third girl had black hair with pink eyes. I sat down in a seat closest to the window trying not to be noticed when a boy came in and walked towards me. "Hello I'm Akio I hate to be rude but you're in my seat," he said. I stood up and said I'm sorry, moving to the seat next to him. We talk for a little bit I learned that the three girls were Yuki,Hazuki, and Shunka. They think they're better than anyone else because their parents have money to get them all the fake parts on their body, at least that's what I got out of that. Third hour reading went by so slow, not that I was bad at reading it just seemed pointless and boring to me. It felt like three hours had gone by but no just twenty minutes.

The bell finally rang which meant Fourth hour the hour before lunch which meant break from classes woot. :) Fourth hour was math with Mrs. Yamazaki. I loved math, everything in math had a right or wrong answer nothing in between the lines, everything had a place and easy to find. I sat next to Sango and Kikyo, Kikyo was a cheerleader and Sango did softball. Kikyo, Sango, and I talked to each other about nothing important until the teacher walked in. Kikyo had persuaded me to join the cheer team saying it would be fun for both of us so we could hang out more. We slid little notes back and forth to each other all of class giggling about little things Mrs. Yamazaki would say, since she was so old some of the things she said were just hilarious to sixteen year old kids.

We raced out of math class and laughed the hole time, Kikyo met up with Inuyasha while Miroku ran up to Sango, I wonder if anything was going on with them, but I kept it to myself. The five of us walked to lunch, my black hair going back and forth every time I took a step. We walked in line then sat down at "Inuyasha's" table as he called it when of course klutzilla me ran into something or someone hard and muscular. I looked up and apologized like five different time which probably got really annoying now that I think about it. He looked almost exactly like Inuyasha's but no dog ears and his eyes were more of a milky gold like honey, he had a toned chest and soft hands, which he helped me up with (Yay me). He said his name was Sesshomaru and I hoped I would get to see him again soon.

I walked over to the table with a dreamy look in my eye as I watched Sesshomaru sit down with some friends of his I would be guessing they looked like a bunch of jocks in there football jerseys (which made me want to be a cheerleader more). Sango was snapping her fingers in my face trying to get my attention. "Hello, earth to Kagome," she kept saying till I finally snapped out of it. What, I asked after so long. "I asked if you wanted to hang out at Inuyasha's after school today but seeing as how you kept looking at Mr. Eye candy over there I don't think you would say no." She asked Sarcastically. I said sure didn't get what she was saying , but sure I would be more fun the staying at home.

We walked to fifth hour, Language with Mr. Shun, which was probably my worst class. Sango and I walked arm in arm into his class and sat in the back with Miroku. We listened to Mr. Shun talk on and on wondering when he would shut up its kind of like a child that wanted their parents attention but not as annoying. Talking about expository writing and declarative writing which all seemed really awful to me cause I thought a story was a story. I laid my head in my arms and started thinking about the boy before, until the bell rang and Sango pushed me out of my chair.

I tiredly walked to sixth hour which was history, I walked in and there was Mr. Sexy sitting right in the middle by the wall and Mrs. Shiori sat me right next to him! I kept getting glares every time I walked passed a girl though so I'd have to be stupid not to think I'd have a little competition. I sat next to him and smiled. "So you didn't want to spill anything on me in this class." he asked jokingly. All I could do was look away and blush. We talked for awhile his favorite color was red while mine was green, he loved sports, mainly football, he loved to play guitar. I was starting to think he didn't talk this much by al the weird looks I was given but it was simply enjoyable. I also learned why Sango said I would want to go to Inuyasha's place tonight, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were half brothers (probably why they looked a lot alike don't I feel dumb).

It was time to go to the last hour of the day so we smiled at each other and said our goodbyes almost like friends but more not quiet. I ran to seventh hour, Vocal, because I knew Sango would be in there and I just couldn't wait to tell her, but of course before I got there Yuki from third hour walked up to me and slapped me, slapped me can you believe that and told me to stay away from her Sesshomaru. I almost said something back but I figured she didn't have the time of day with him so why ruin my day on her. I ran into vocal and hugged Sango with a big smile on my face and told her everything that had happened till we were both jumping up and down from excitement.

Vocal was actually boring today we sang little warm up songs and talked the entire hour. Mrs. Sasaki was one of the coolest teachers not young but not old still had a little jump in her step. She sang little songs with everything she said that made us all laugh. Sango had a beautiful voice as we sang together I loved how we harmonized together it was the most fun. The bell rang and we were heading out the front door of the school to head to Inuyasha's when Sango gave me a hug and smiled at me as she got in Miroku's. I jumped in with her and on our ride there I was so excited I actually had a new best friend, especially a good of one like Sango.


End file.
